The Center for Demography of Health and Aging (CDHA) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison will complement the Center for Demography and Ecology (CDE), one of the NICHD-supported P-30 centers for demographic research. CDHA will both share and build on the substantial research infrastructure of CDE. It will create new links between social demography and biomedical and epidemiological research on aging. The overall goal of the CDHA will be to build a major research and training program in the demography of health and aging. Major themes of ongoing and developmental research activities within CDHA include (a) midlife development and aging; (b) economics of population aging; (c) inequalities in health and aging; and (d) international, comparative studies of population aging. These cross-cutting themes build on current activities of members of CDHA. The administrative and research support core will provide leadership and administrative support for the Center. The program development core will provide modest support for new faculty development and for faculty, staff, and research assistants engaged in innovative pilot research projects that are likely to lead to major NIA support. The external innovative network core will build provide a networked current awareness service for research in the demography of aging and support regular workshops, conferences, and visits. The external research resources support and dissemination core will support user-friendly provision of large-scale public data resources in the demography of health and aging. The statistical data enclave core will develop a facility for the analysis of sensitive data under secure conditions. Such data might include proprietary materials, confidential medical or financial records, or potentially identifiable individual records. The Center will also develop expertise in new statistical and computational tools for research in the demography of aging.